El último milagro
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Una Navidad más...una año mas sin él. Pero como siempre John creyó en él, tal vez tenga su ultimo milagro esa noche. [Johnlock ]


El último milagro

Una navidad como cualquier otra. La señora Hudson y él habían preparado la cena, Greg había llevado el ponche y un poco de whisky para brindar y a Molly le había tocado el pastel...Una navidad ordinaria, una navidad sin Sherlock Holmes.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde su muerte en el hospital. Había resultado difícil para algunos aceptarla, para John había sido dolorosa, pero al final de cuentas tenían que vivir sus vidas, seguir adelante y no voltear atrás. Aunque solo estaba permitido un dia al año, en Navidad. Cuando todos se juntaban en el 221 B y cenaban en el departamento, bastante bien ordenado, que alguna vez fue hogar del único Detective Consultor y de su fiel Doctor.

A John le había costado horrores volver a entrar a ese lugar el primer año, de hecho no había disfrutado la cena y se había ido temprano. Al siguiente año había decidido olvidar el lugar donde estaba tomando la botella que Lestrade había llevado amablemente y teniéndose que disculpar con todos al dia siguiente. Pero nadie lo juzgó.

Ese año había decidido que era momento de aceptar los hechos, de aceptar que los recuerdos siempre estarían en esa casa, junto con la cara pintada en la pared y la calavera que aún descansaba en la chimenea. Ese había sido su hogar, aunque ahora solo estuviese vacío y frio.

Esa noche había llegado antes para ayudar a la señora Hudson, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no la encontró y se vio, sin que su cerebro lo procesase correctamente, subiendo las escalaras. El departamento estaba mas limpio que cuando vivían ahí, no había libros en el piso ni platos con galletas sobre la mesita, de hecho se podía ver la mesita sin todos los papeles. Lo sentía frío, solitario y muy silencioso, porque aunque el detective era relativamente tranquilo John siempre había podido percibir hasta los mínimos sonidos que él hacia. Volteo la cabeza a la chimenea para saludar silenciosamente -después se sintió ridículo por haberlo hecho- a la calavera y fue cuando vio el violín. Sintió el impulso de ir y sostenerlo entre sus manos, de sentirse cerca una vez mas de él, pero las lagrimas llegaron antes que la determinación.

El soldado John H. Watson se había puesto a llorar por solo ver un violín olvidado en un departamento... Lo importante era ver a quien había pertenecido ese violín y que ese departamento había sido su hogar.

Para su suerte las personas empezaron a llegar al poco tiempo, iban y venían haciéndole olvidar el lugar donde se encontraban. La noche estaba bien, todos disfrutaban e incluso él lo hacia hasta que llegó la hora de los regalos. Recibió uno de cada persona ahi presente:la señora Hudson le dio un suéter nuevo, de esos amplios y de lana que tanto le gustaban, Molly le regaló un libro de medicina, ese que habían discutido en un almuerzo en el hospital, y Lestrade prefirió ser practico y le regalo una carpeta, cuando la reviso se dio cuanta que tenia que haberlo hecho en privado. Todos los informes, mal resumidos y mal redactados, que Sherlock hizo antes de que el apareciera en su vida y tambien todas la historias que el mismo había escrito y que Greg había tomado como los reportes de los casos... Ahi estaba toda la historia del detective, desde un principio que le gustaría averiguar hasta el caso de Moriarty que había concluido con un simple "Murió". ¿A quien se refería con esa afirmación?, era una pregunta que John aun no le quería aclarar.

Agradeció los regalos, de corazón lo hizo, y justo cuando iban a empezar a repartir los demás el timbre sonó. No esperaban a nadie mas por lo que todos se extrañaron cuando Lestrade atendió la puerta y regreso seguido de Microft Holmes. Saludo a todos y se disculpó por haber llegado tarde-si, el también había sido invitado-, se sentó, justo en el sillón de su hermano y siguieron con la repartición de regalos.

Todos acabaron felices después de una gran noche, todos estaban sonriendo y dándose un afectuoso abrazo cuando las tres de la mañana marco el horario para irse. Lestrade ofreció llevara a Molly a su casa ya que no era necesario que llegara temprano a la suya, con eso de su divorcio estaba prefiriendo no pasar mucho tiempo en casa. Se despidieron de todos, incluso de la señora Hudson que estaba a punto de bajar a su departamento, y Lestrade una vez mas se acercó al mayor, y único, de los Holmes para agradecer su regaló - no todos los dias recibes la colección completa y de pasta dura, segunda edición y firmada(solo el primer libro) de tu autor favorito - y como las veces anteriores Microft solo negó y le dedico una sonrisa... Si a John le dieran una libra por cada sonrisa que veía esbozar a Microft estaría mas pobre de lo que ya estaba, por lo que se alegro momentáneamente de que por vez primera el "Hombre de hielo" demostrara algún sentimiento.

No podía decir que odiara a Microft, solo era que sentía mucha envidia de que, a pesar de la clase de relación que llevaban, él hubiera pasado mucho mas tiempo con Sherlock y de que muy dentro de él aun le hacia responsable por la muerte del detective.

Después de las despedidas los últimos en quedarse fueron ellos, John y Microft, en un incomodo silencio que termino en un Feliz Navidad y una recomendación de quedarse esa noche ahí. Bastante acertada recomendación ya que al final de cuentas John no contaba con automóvil y su departamento estaba bastante lejos de ahí. Justo cuando Microft se despedía saco de su saco un paquete, bastante pequeño y muy poco pesado, que le entregó.

-Me parece que este obsequio lo apreciará mas que la nueva computadora Doctor Watson-se dio la vuelta listo para irse pero se detuvo nuevamente en la puerta y se giro hacia él- No olvide que todo fue un truco de magia. Buenas noches...

Magia...un truco de magia. Eso le habla dicho Sherlock el dia que se había aventado de un edificio frente a sus propios ojos... Todo fue un truco de magia.

Se quedo viendo el pequeño paquete y decidió que lo que sea que hubiera adentro se lo arrojaría al Holmes mayor cuando lo volviera a ver. Sentía que solo seria una broma, un juego donde el era una pieza clave para su partida.

El paquete no venia envuelto ni nada, solo era una pequeña caja café con un poco de cinta adhesiva para que no se partiera por la mitad. La abrió y lo primero que pudo pensar fue en maldecir al Holmes mayor.

Ahí dentro, doblado por la mitad estaba un gorro, el gorro de caza que recorrió todo Inglaterra y que fácilmente cambio a ser nombrado Gorro de Sherlock, ese gorro que todos querían tener antes del caso de Moriarty. Lo saco de la cajita y se dio cuenta que no venia solo, dentro del gorro estaba un celular, o mas bien, un celular rosa.

Sintió como rápidamente un nudo se instaló en su garganta y los ojos empezaron a cristalizársele. Tomo el celular y, por curiosidad, apretó el botón de desbloqueó. La pantalla marcaba 11 mensajes pendientes, pero el problema era que venia bloqueado, necesitaba una contraseña para acceder.

El primer instinto que tuvo fue pensar que todo era obra de Microft, tal vez una broma de mal gusto o una forma de hacerle superar lo que había perdido, no lo sabía. Pero después, con un poco de esperanza en su cuerpo, pensó que por fin, después de tres años, le estaban concediendo su milagro, que al fin todo estaba llegando a su fin.

Ese truco de magia.

Introdujo el nombre "Sherlock"...intento con "221B"...con "barba roja"... Incluso con "abejas" y hasta con, en una idea desesperada, "Microft" pero el celular no se quería abrir. Se sentó, sin darse cuenta donde, en el primer sillón que vio cerca, llevo sus manos al rostro y se froto la cara con frustración. El no era el detective, el no era el de los juegos mentales, el no era el observador y brillante, el solo era el doctor, el que siempre estuvo al pie del cañón, el solo era John.

Levanto la cabeza y tomo el celular otra vez. Pecaria de soberbio pero introdujo su nombre:"John" y nada paso, escribió"John Watson" y el celular seguía sin abrirse...justo cuando iba a rendirse se le ocurrió intentarlo con otra cosa "John Hamish Watson". Y el celular se abrió.

Se rio, solo una persona, lejos de su hermana y su madre sabían ese nombre, tampoco es que contase a La Mujer, así que si ya tenia esperanza eso le hacia que creciera mas. Fue directo a los mensajes y lo vio, igual que antes.

Extraño el café, John. SH

Aburrido... SH

No deberías dormirte en las paradas del autobús. SH

Los niños te adoran. Eso es molesto. SH

Deja de salir con mujeres, John. Es molesto. SH

¿Aún crees en mi? SH

El campo, solos tu y yo. ¿No seria un buen retiró? SH

No llores. Tocare el violín solo para ti. SH

Siempre tan fuerte. Siempre tan sentimental. SH

Yo soy el cerebro, pero tú el corazón. SH

El amor es una desventaja, un defecto químico. ¿Serias mi error? SH

Fin del truco de magia... Un último milagro. SH

Se quedo viendo los mensajes, pasmado y con la boca abierta. Ese era Sherlock, tan expresivo en mensajes como frio era en la vida real. Hablaba de algo tan banal como el café y terminaba con su ultima petición. Reviso la hora del ultimo mensaje, solo veinte minutos antes. Se levanto del sillón y se asomó por la ventana, no había nada afuera solo oscuridad y frío. Por un momento se creyó soñando hasta que sintió el vibrar del celular en su mano.

Un nuevo mensaje.

¿Me abrirías la puerta, John? SH

XOXOX  
Si llegaste aquí muchas gracias por leer. Es lo primero que hago para este fandom o para esta pareja asi que estoy un piquito nerviosa...  
En serio espero les guste y si pueden, y quieren, háganmelo saber. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o cualquier cosa son bienvenidas...

Gracias !


End file.
